Soldiers of Innocence
by Uskius
Summary: A song I wrote based on Hanai's personality, as well as other School Rumble characters; sung with Harima and others. *shakes head* Somehow this went from a random one-shot written a few years ago, to a full-blown song cycle.  Aware of awkward genres.
1. Chapter 1: Soldiers of Innocence

Harima: Hey, where is this music coming from?

Hanai: Shh!

Harima: What is it, Four-Eyes?

Hanai: Listen...

Harima: ...for what?

Hanai: For the silence... it is that which we fight for...

We, the holy ones- soldiers of innocence

Children of truth and Justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence

Death- an escape to a better life,

But these lives were taken in vain;

There is no freedom-

When your future's raped

Hate- the very air that you breath

Suffocating memories

But there is no hope

When love has died

We, the holy ones- soldiers of innocence

Children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence

Love- the air itself is made of light,

Never again the shadows behind your eyes

Surrounded in the glory of

Silence, the sound of dreams

You, the broken one- longing for innocence

Clinging to arrogance

There is freedom beyond this darkness

Yakumo-chan!

We, the holy ones- soldiers of innocence

Children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence

We, the holy ones- soldiers of innocence

Children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence!


	2. Chapter 2: Way of the Fist

Harima: What, _another_ song?

Hanai: Don't tell me you can't feel it too!

Harima: Well...

Hanai: First verse is yours!

Harima: Hey! What the-

What is this?

Why can't they understand?

What word or art could show my love?

There was a time, when my fist was law

In one blow the problem was solved

What is this?

Why does she turn away?

What deed or word could make her see?

Stepped down from Heaven, face of a god

In one glance, all my doubts are gone, for

We, the holy ones- soldiers of innocence

Children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence

There he stands

The enemy of my obsession

Beyond my aggression

My fist cannot prevail

What is this fear I have, of letting go?

Rage against the heavens,

As the curtain closes on the final show

There she stands

The angel of my obsession

Beyond my posession

My will cannot assail

What is this fear I have, of letting go?

Why does my heart feel pain,

As my fist lands the final blow?

In my brightest hour, one fear is reborn

As the story ends, my heart is torn

A thousand miles of tears and glory, has led to this?

Raise yours hands, one final strike-

Way of the Fist!

We, the holy ones- soldiers of innocence

Children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence


	3. Chapter 3: North of the Wind

Hanai: See? That wasn't so bad!

Harima: ...Whatever. But I'm not doing another one-

Tenma: Can I join in?

Hanai&Harima: Of course!

North of the Wind,

To where our dreams are sleeping

A home of gentle peace and joy,

A place where love begins

The home~

Of my pride and joy

I can see her face, smiling as days go by

The memory fills my heart with song

Her quiet love has kept me strong

My home~

Where the soul grows strong

She taught me to stand proud, when I would cry

The memory drifts in, a distant song

And she was there, all along

North of the Wind,

To where our dreams are sleeping

A home of gentle peace and joy,

A place where love begins

So long I wandered, South of Heaven;

I wanted to believe the legend

Of dragons, war and love

I sailed the seas, for my art

I longed for her to know my heart,

To welcome me in love

No longer to wander on my own

North of the Wind,

To where our dreams are sleeping

A home of gentle peace and joy,

A place where love begins, for

We, the holy ones- soldiers of innocence

Children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence


	4. Chapter 4: Dark of the Bleeding Moon

Mikoto: Whoa, Tenma! Why don't you sing like that when we go out for karaoke?

Tenma: I dunno, it kinda just came from inside me.

Mikoto: Whatever it was, keep doing it!

Hanai: Yes; we've still got a few more songs.

Mikoto: Can I sing too?

Tennouji: What about me?

All: Tennouji?

Hanai: I guess so. Anyone who wants to join in, can. There's plenty of room in the arrangement. Ready?

All: Yeah!

Midnight strikes, the witching hour

_Mala noctis!_

Words once feared spoke of this

_Umbrae lunae tristis vocis!_

I was sure of virtue's power

_Virgo temptatio!_

I could not let my feelings go

_Privo pudor, porta pecco!_

In the dark of the bleeding moon,

I found a truth I could not deny~

This distance, the price I pay

_Proferre questus sum!_

My heart denies what it's become

_Vae! Irae pro creditum!_

In the dark of the bleeding moon,

I found a truth I could not deny~

_O! Pulsum et malum postremum!_

I believed my might made right

I swore it upon the bleeding moon

I gave my oath to soldier on

Way of the Fist became my life

I swore it upon the bleeding moon

I gave my oath to soldier on

_O! Pulsum et malum postremum!_

We, the holy ones- soldiers of innocence

Children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence

I hear you howling, in misery

Bark on, mad dog-

Your fangs can never reach me

I still believe that love

Could descend from on high

In the dark of the bleeding moon,

One truth will light up the sky! for

We, the holy ones- soldiers of innocence

Children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence


	5. Chapter 5: Death on the Snowfield

Tenma: Woooo! Wow, Mikoto- you sing like a rock star!

Mikoto: Ha, that was pretty fun, wasn't it?

Eri: I guess no one heard me singing...

Harima: Oh, that was you? That was pretty good, actually.

Eri: Really?

Harima: I mean, if you like this kind of music. Which I don't.

Eri: _Argh! Every time _you _open your mouth-_

Hanai: Eri! First verse!

Eri: Huh?

Silence!

The words die in my throat,

And the only sounds I hear

Are whispers of one thousand fears

An uncertain destiny, carried for miles upon my back

A trail of slowly fading footprints, leading away from...

Silence!

The bitter wind

Steals away my song

There's nothing left to keep me strong

An uncertain destiny, carried for miles upon my back

A trail of slowly fading footprints, leading away from...

A hard road, struggling against the wind

A winding path to the bitter end

One fist raised to the storming sky

One tear of rage wells from my eye

What is this fear I have, of letting go?

Of being left behind

To wander in the falling snow?

An uncertain destiny, carried for miles upon my back

A trail of slowly fading footprints, leading away from...

One drop of red~

Staining the snow and ice

In silence I kneel

Death on the snowfield

Silence!

The words die in my throat

And there is nothing I can do

So close, yet far away from you

One lonely night

Waiting for another try

Lost in the silence

Breath turns white, and then you die

One drop of red~

Staining the snow and ice

In silence I kneel

Death on the snowfield

Oh~

Who could not be scorched, if they touched the flame?

Who could know this and be frozen, still?

I see the fear in your eyes, when you call my name

So through hail and snow, I'll march on still

An uncertain destiny, carried for miles upon my back

A trail of slowly fading footprints, walking onwards, for

We, the holy ones!

Soldiers of innocence, children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence!


	6. Chapter 6: Will of the Heart

Eri: Did you hear me that time?

Harima: I was standing right next to you! I'm just surprised that Tennouji could sing so good.

Eri&Mikoto: I know!

Mikoto: Who would have thought, right? I almost don't mind singing my parts with him.

Tenma: You're not so bad either, Harima.

Harima: Oh. Well, you see-

Karasuma: Could we join in?

Tenma: Karasuma-

Hanai: Of course! It would be perfect if we had the class band playing with us!

Karen: And I can sing right?

Hanai: Yes. Why don't you sing the first verse?

Karen: Ooh, okay! Ahem-

Where do I begin?

What words could I say?

What tale could I spin

To keep the fear at bay?

So many words unspoken,

Yet this thought remains unbroken

How do I go on?

What wound could cause this pain?

Where has that memory gone,

That shelter from the rain?

So many words getting in the way

Of what I want to say...

But the will of the heart shall go on, for

We, the holy ones!

Soldiers of innocence, children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence!

I look into her eyes

Landscape of my dreams;

I look up to its skies

See what the wind will bring

So many words I just can't say

But that all will change one day...

Oh! I stood, a giant!

Brave, and grand

I walked, defiant

Through endless seasons of the abyss

Under maddened skies of pain and bliss

My whole life I dreamed of this!

No! I cannot hide it-

A brave new land

The one true hope inside it

Oh! I wanted to follow you there

Walk forever by your side;

Feel my arms around your arms around me

See you smile, as days go by

How do I go on?

What words could I say?

But the will of the heart carries on, for

We, the holy ones!

Soldiers of innocence, children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence!

Up amongst the clouds

Blown by swirling winds

It seems like up is down,

The beginning's the end

So many words that I could say

Will she hear my voice today?

The memory slips away, a distant song-

Fragments of a broken dream

I want to be the one to keep you strong,

When all is not as it seems

You fly away on silver wings

But the will of the heart carries on, for

We, the holy ones!

Soldiers of innocence, children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence!

Where do I begin?

How do I let you know?

So many words getting in the way

Of what I want to say...


	7. Chapter 7: Deliverance of the Soul

Hanai: Alright! This is the last song!

Tenma: Aw, this was fun!

Tennouji: I've never had a chance to sing like this before.

Mikoto: Yeah, this isn't anything like karaoke.

Eri: And the lyrics... it's almost like whoever wrote them knows what we're thinking.

Harima: It's kinda weird. Or, it would be if I- _we_ actually ever said any of it.

Tenma: Yeah! 'Cause then Eri would be in love with you, you'd be in love with me, and Karasuma would have a memory disorder!

All: ...

Hanai: Speaking of Miss Sawachika: why don't you sing the first verses again?

Eri: Let me check them real quick... why doesn't Karen? She has a nice-

Hanai: Too late! You're up after the chorus!

Eri: Wait-

We, the holy ones~ gloria!

Soldiers of innocence, children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence! Gloria! Gloria!

Glo~ ri~ a!

The scattered pieces

Stand upon the ramparts,

As my crystal tower falls

Crawl, from the shattered fortress

Take hold of my new dream,

Fly beyond these sacred walls

It's the will of the heart, way of the fist

The road of lords leads up to this~

Wrestling with the shadows

For my place in the light

Oh, to be the only one~

Face down the demons!

Their fading battle cries

A half-remembered song

It's the ecstasy of gold, a champion's reward

It's what the lonely heart waits for~

Gathered in your arms, the broken pieces are whole

Deliverance of the soul

Raise this song up to the sky,

Live my life with a warrior's pride~

I chased the dream with all I had

Why?

Why did it slip away?

I hated you with all I am

Why?

Why was it not enough?

I let the anger take me away

To places I'd never been

But it could not win the day

And the hatred turned within, oh!

Now I can finally see, understand:

I'll win the fight with an open hand~

Gathered in your arms, the broken pieces are whole

Deliverance of the soul

Raise this song up to the sky,

Live my life with a warrior's pride~

The face of madness

No longer in the dark

I see it in the mirror

Scenes from a memory,

A life I cannot live-

But one I no longer fear

It's the pride and the passion, will of the heart

Way of the Fist made into art~

Open your eyes,

Look around these divine halls

Raise your voice!

I want to hear you when you call

But if your smile slips into the void,

Close your eyes, and listen to my voice...

And though I feel like giving in

I'll dry my eyes

And return to home again

To hear your voice

Gathered in your arms, the broken pieces are whole

Deliverance of the soul

Raise this song up to the sky,

Live my life with a warrior's pride

Gathered in your arms, the broken pieces are whole

Deliverance of the soul

Raise this song up to the sky,

Live my life with a warrior's pride~ for

We, the holy ones~ gloria!

Soldiers of innocence, children of truth and justice

We go out on the way

To fight for freedom, fight for innocence! Gloria! Gloria!

Glo~ ri~ a!

Hanai: Great job, everyone! That was magnificent.

Mikoto: Especially you, Tennouji. I had no idea you could do a metal scream like that!

Tennouji: I was thinking about auditioning for a band called School Rumble, actually. I've been practicing for the tryout.

Karen: That reminds me, Karasuma: our class band doesn't have a name yet.

Karasuma: How about... Dojibiron Octaroon?

Megumi: Is that even a real color?

Eri: Hey, guys? Is anyone besides me wondering who wrote this?

All: Yes, who?

Akira: That would be me. I wrote it after... I got home from work the other day. Thought we could try doing it at the culture festival. So, what do you think, Mr. Tani?

Mr. Tani: ...Why don't we do a coffee shop _and_ the play?

The End


End file.
